


Umbra Dies

by Razorling



Series: Shadow Child [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Just a boy and a dog talking under a tree.





	Umbra Dies

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's Dies, latin for Days not 'dies' like in dying haha xD

“Don’t you think about going to school Harry?” His godfather asked, still in his dog form, he was getting better at channeling Harry’s own power.

 

Harry snorted at the question but answered nonetheless.

 

“You know how I go half-crazy when I smell magical people and creatures in general, I would end up eating half of the school at the end of the year.”

 

Padfoot made a noncommittal noise but didn’t try to persuade him any longer, he knew as much as Harry how dangerous he could be when his Obscurus took control.

 

“I… I could teach you if you want.” The Grimm said a bit unsure of his own words. “I don’t have a wand anymore though, but I think there are enough books at my old home that can help me give you at least a base of how our world works and spells.” 

 

“You broke from prison Snuffles, don’t you think your old home is being watched?” 

 

The Grimm grimaced, yeah, he probably didn’t even think about it, sometimes his godfather was very forgetful, not that Harry blamed him.

 

“If everything goes well with Remus… maybe he could teach you?” He tried, Harry shrugged.

 

Harry changed his appearance that day for a dark-skinned long-haired man he saw once and thought he looked cool, he was used to changing his appearance from time to time, even more now that he learned his face was known and there were people looking for him. The scar was sometimes a hassle, but he learned how to hide it while in human form.

 

“I don’t know Snuffles.” Harry said, tone light trying not to hurt his godfather feelings, he was considerate to those he cared. He changed from the bitter human-hating creature he had turned that night that felt like so long ago. “I understand your worry, but I’m not even human anymore, why bother.”

 

“It just… doesn’t feel right.” Sirius said with a low voice that sounded worried and regretful, Harry sighed.

 

“Fine then.” He said with a bit of a put up tone. “But only if the thing with Lupin works out.”

 

His godfather jumped from his sitting position and in a blur of colors was human again only to hug Harry painfully and then turn into his dog form once more, running from the spot they were sitting and barking at him to follow, which Harry promptly did while laughing and receiving a few odd looks from people walking on the street, some probably thinking they were going insane if they saw Snuffles transforming.

 

Harry held little love for the wizarding world that despite all the fanfare around him all but abandoned a child into a horribly abusive home of people that  _ hated  _ magic with their whole being. Yet, if learning about such a world would bring some peace of mind to his godfather, well, Harry was fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more about this series, don't know really.


End file.
